


Shira

by Fraulein_Eule



Category: 2ptalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2Ptalia, 2pworld, Creepypasta, Crossover, F/M, Hetalia, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:25:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fraulein_Eule/pseuds/Fraulein_Eule





	Shira

Too often, my mind bends to the will of crippling thoughts and worries.

Rightfully so, I should have never ignored these feelings, but I wanted a clear mind in case something more pressing came to mind. I was working on a way to get rid of this god forsaken mark that was left for me because it seems to attract the most unsavory of entities. For now, I was in someone else's world known as 2p, but I just called it the mirror world since that was how I got here in the first place.

I was lucky,even grateful that some of these people were decent, but I kept my distance from all of them. They never bothered me and I never bothered them, it was a simple exchange for all of us. Time seemed non-existent in this world, so it was hard to tell how long I had really been here and how much longer I could be. I always slept in the library of their home since it was where I spent most of my time and no one really went down there. Well, except for Matt, he never bothered me and I would catch him taking glances at me to see if I was alive or not. He would bring me food if Oliver was out doing something.

It was mostly pancakes, waffles, bacon, and fruit and even, on occasion some sort of meat which I suspected was from a recent kill. I ate it absent-mindedly, not caring if it tasted good or not since it would be a while that I could eat anything decent. Matt would stay in the library with me, but place himself to where we could both see each other.

We never once said a word to each other and I assumed that maybe he was mute and he probably thought I was too. I was so close to finding the solution to my problem that I never said anything to anyone, as I was more focused on my task. I would glance for a few seconds to see him reading a book as he kept himself close to the couch. Maybe speaking to him wouldn't be such a bad idea, but for me that had consequences. I tried not to get too attached to people, especially with people who took an interest in me. Staying alive was my number one priority and getting serious with someone would make everything complicated.

My notebook was filled with notes and copies of spells that I had to memorize or I would be unprepared. The Canadian shifted on the couch as he let out a deep sigh of relief as he continued to read his book. Out of habit, I looked back to see him stretched out with a hand behind his head and a book in the other. I felt my knees go stiff because everything about this guy seemed comfortable and just imagineing myself in his potion made me envious.

I shifted my attention back to the book and let out a sigh of frustration and exhaustion. The focus I had was slowly starting to fade as I tried to think of ways to entertain myself for a short time. The tapping of my bandaged fingers could be heard in an echo around the room, and as I noticed I stopped so that I wouldn't disturb Matt. My eyes were getting heavy, and every word I was reading seemed to blur out or fade every time my head dropped.

Relax, it's over. You belong to me.

I slowly opened my eyes to see if maybe it was some sort of sick joke that Matt was playing, but this voice was someone I was already familiar with. I was giving myself false hope that maybe it would be Matt and maybe hearing his voice would soothe me more than hearing the voice of Habits. I wanted to call back just to get some sort of reaction from the Canadian, but that would only result in him grunting or giving me a sigh. I closed my eyes once again, looking for past images of all the people I met on my travels. Habit was the least of my issues; in fact, he was just a small threat in this witch hunt that was conducted by Zalgo. Habit only wanted me for selfish reasons.

I wasn't scared, if anything I was irritated by his actions.

Percy, the first person I met in the under-realm was my friend and my first lover or so it would seem to other people, but we were just that close to each other. Habit was jealous of course, even though he didn't even know me that well and assumed that Percy was more of a distraction for me.

I begged the tall man and his proxies to protect Percy wherever he went and of course that result ended in a bad deal for ten years. The tall man was true to his word and kept Percy safe until Habit found himself a loophole and took the advantage. The results weren't pretty, the house was taken over by him and of course everyone was pushed to the side so he could have me for himself. The tall man had grown sick, but his loyal subjects kept him alive until a cure for could be found. I took advantage of the tall man being sick and left the under-realm to look for a cure, but to also get rid of the symbol on my arm.

Percy didn't need to be protected anymore since he moved out to sea, away from everything that would cause him harm. One day I will be able to see him again once all this mess is said and done, but right now I needed to focus on myself.

"Hey."

Not once did I hear his heavy footsteps, but his familiar scent of maple syrup and nature is what caused my attention to peek. I would never admit it to him, but his scent was pure jubilation to my nose whenever he would walk past me. It kept me well-grounded whenever I felt the need to panic or not sleep for days. It would be impossible to forget fresh pine needles, morning dew and of course the thick liquid that would layer over stacks on freshly made pancakes.

My mouth was watering just thinking about the delightful treat he made for me every morning. I opened my eyes to see that he was leaning over the table, his hand, keeping his balance so he wouldn't fall over. I took in his features to ingrain them inside my head so that way I knew it was really him and not some illusion I manifested in my head.

His strawberry blond hair was pulled back into a loose pony tail, but his bangs were messy and had dead ends that covered parts of his face. His eyes were deep violet pools that had minor dark circles, and I could easily drown in them if I was pulled from the shore. His appearance was rugged, but somehow gentle, as if he was worried about things he had no control over. The red shirt he wore complimented his skin well for someone that looked half dead most of them time. I stopped taking mental pictures of Matt when he got closer to the edge of the table to see if I was alive.

"I'm fine. "

I pulled away from him so that there was no contact of any sort between the two of us. I felt like he would break like glass if he touched me in anyway and I was right to push him away. It seems whoever touches me causes Habit to make it his life's mission to kill whoever dared lay their hands on me. It happened in the past and it still happens now, no matter how far away I am away from Habit he always finds out.

"I didn't ask if you were fine. "

Matt's voice was rough around the edges, it was sarcastic and yet had some sort of glee in it. I was certain that he inherited this trait from his father since they were basically the same, but I knew that Matt was indifferent with his father. He seemed to be that way with anyone he met, which is why I decided to avoid him at all cost and keep to myself.

"I'm aware, I just don't want to be touched. "

My fingertips rested in a corner of the books page as I folded the corner to keep track of the spot I needed the most. Piles of paper were surrounding the table and books remained closed or open for my viewing as if someone was desperately trying to find a cure or maybe answers to their problems. It was ironic that I thought of that notion, but I figured that making it seem real would help me push myself further. I still haven't found the cure for the tall man or my dilemma for the mark that was graced upon my slender arm. I could feel the burning sensation, but it wasn't as strong like it was when I first got it.

"You find what you were looking for?" Asked Matt, looking at the books himself.

"No. "I let out a small chuckle as if it was a joke.

The mark peered from the sleeve of my shirt and I covered it up to hide that sin that I committed to myself.

"Are you ashamed of it? "Matt picked up a faded book and began to skim through it.

I wasn't expecting Matt to comment let alone care what was attached to my body, but his question did get me thinking about it. I wasn't about to tell him why I have it or how I got it, but I have a feeling he may already know. From the start, I had been watching Matt and I could tell that he wasn't stupid and kept himself alert. There was no way he could ever know anything about me considering we never held a conversation except for now. Matt probably studied my features and my body language, but there wasn't anything that screamed open target for him to know about me.

"I can only assume that your silence could be a yes."

He placed the book down and picked up another, skimming through it and take only the good parts that interested him.

"You don't know anything about me and I would appreciate it if you didn't pretend like you do. "

Matt was starting to push me over the edge with his words and that was exactly what he was trying to do. Acting all high and mighty when he calls people out of their shit and acting like he doesn't have his own demons. I wasn't in the mood for twenty questions or a free therapy session from someone with poor social skills. Matt and I had a few things in common, like overeating and not having a care in the world for many people except for the ones we love. I stood up from my chair and went back to tall bookcases that hopefully held my answer to this mess.

"Did I say something wrong?" He asked, walking back to the couch.

"No, I'm just not going to discuss my situation with someone that doesn't understand."

Of course, he said something wrong, but he didn't know better and if he did, I'm sure I would get sarcastic insults. My focus was on the books this time as I skimmed for something that was closely related to what I was dealing with. It was hard for me to keep what concentration I had left, but I managed by grabbing the first thing I saw.

"So how is a children's book going to help you?"

I trembled and dropped the book, hearing the familiar sound of stacks of paper and concrete meeting face to face. I looked down, seeing that it was perfectly placed by my feet to show that it wasn't leaving my vision. The book had faded colors of blue and yellow with a mother duck and small ducklings following behind her. The book caught my curious gaze as I stared at it and felt myself bending over to pick it up. I quickly scooped it up into my grasp and weighed it with just my fingertips. I raised an eyebrow and placed it back onto the shelf without even thinking about it again and went back to the table to solve my issue.

"When was the last time you went outside? "Matt asked.

His voice was close by, so there was no point turning around if he was just going to invade my privacy. There were too many times I have wanted to have a normal and decent conversation with Matt, but I would never have a clue what to talk about. Family and friends were out of the question, not to mention past relations with people that were either dead or missing. It would have ended up being a game of twenty questions and even I don't have the patience for that. I never wanted to ask Matt about personal stuff, let alone anyone in this house for fear that they might use it against me in some way.

"It's been almost a week now. "I said, uninterested in his question.

"It's time to clear your mind and talk to me like a human being. "

I turned my head, my hair swaying to the side as I raised my eyebrow at him. It was more out of confusion, but I wouldn't help feeling that he was planning to do something. It sounds more like a demand than a request and of course, I didn't like the tone that he was giving me.

"Who are you my mother?" I asked. "I know you don't care, but I'm practically dying. If I can't find a cure for the tall man that means all proxies and former proxies will die. "

"How sure are you about that though?"

I shut the book harshly, turned my body with my arms crossed over my chest and just looked at him. Matt got me there, I wasn't sure what the hell was going on and all I know is that the outcome could get worse. There was no real way to test my theory since I was grasping for straws by this point. In my head it all made sense, but if the tall man was to die, would I be free?

"Can we just go outside?"

I walked out of the library and waited by the door for Matt so he could show me an easy way to avoid his family. I could tell Matt didn't want to deal with them either and made sure that we used the back door instead of the one in the kitchen. Matt was silent most of the way and we eventually made it to a wooded area which fascinated me. This was where most of Matt's scents came from since the familiar smell of fresh pine hit my nose.

Nothing I had seen was dull, but Matt said he would be taking me somewhere special, whatever the means. The sun had disappeared long ago and only a blanket of stars was our source of light. I put my faith in Matt to get us there and back. My skin was crawling because I vowed to never step foot into the woods ever again because I knew that I was out in the open. Matt would never know how I truly felt about the wilderness, but it was best not to crush his fantasy of the outdoors.

"How far is it?" I asked, trying not to show concern in my voice.

"You're paranoid? "

"No, I just don't want to give Habit an opportunity to kidnap me."

The rest of the walk was silent; the sound of the crunching leaves beneath our feet could be heard as we trotted our way to our destination. I wasn't scared nor intimidated, but I didn't feel like fighting off whatever entities were out here. The further we went the more I could feel the dark desires and uncontrollable urges of monsters that Matt was probably unaware of. In my all my life of being a proxy, I only cared for myself because I was selfish when I was reborn.

"So, that mark you have..." Matt trailed off, thinking of what to say. "May I ask how you got it?"

"Why would you want to know?" 

"Maybe I can have a better understanding. After all, you are putting me and my family in danger with your mistake. "

Matt was telling the truth, even though it was something I've heard many times from other people. I had put him and his family in a dire situation which I myself had little control over. I sighed, keeping my distance away from Matt because I could feel the anger pulsing from his body. I wasn't going to try and make things better by apologizing or saying some encouraging, it will only make him hate me more.

The fresh air around us was getting cooler because of how deep into the forest we were reaching. At first, my initial thought was to decline his offer and continue working, but fresh air wasn't the only thing I wanted. In secret, I was studying Matt only because I wanted to know what type of person he was and how far he would be willing to go. His level of trust was nothing but brick walls, which meant he's been betrayed to the point where trusting people is out of the question. I knew that feeling all too well, but I wasn't like him in anyway, we just somehow ended up in the same situation. Still, getting to know Matt and his mannerisms has helped me get a step closer to my own humanity, and maybe I can be my old self.

I probably should have declined his offer if I knew it was going to be this awkward.

I'm not entirely sure how I was supposed to talk to Matt without offending him. It seemed every little thing pissed him off to make him feel uneasy whenever a conversation was started. Of course, Matt was the one starting the conversation, I just contributed by giving him vague answers.

"We're here. "

My thoughts were interrupted by Matt's gruff voice which on my part was a good thing. I didn't want to engulf myself in my overactive thoughts when I should be enjoying my time outside. Matt moved himself to the other side of the field looking up at the sky that was fully lit with stars. I looked up as well, my eyes glowing at the beauty that I was gazing at. Never in my life would I ever seen something so magnificent in the under-realm. Streaks of violet and dark blues mixed with each other to make other colors that seemed no existent.

The silhouettes of the mountains were what made the site more enjoyable, but seeing them during day light was even better. The air was crisp and breathable for once and I could feel the impurities that had been sitting in my lungs disappear. I could see Matt in the corner of my eye studying me as I took in every detail of the night sky that I would probably never see again. The Canadian seemed perplexed by my awe reaction, but didn't bother to say anything. I could tell that Matt was itching to ask me all sorts of questions, but he was holding off and thought that prying information would offend me.

I don't see why Matt would bother holding his tongue considering he told me that this was all my fault. Deep down, I would feel regret if anything was to ever happen to Matt and his family. I put them in a situation they didn't have to be part of and yet they wanted to help me. Well, mostly Oliver wanted to help since he's fascinated with my mark and where I originated from. I had to keep reminding the pink haired nation that there was nothing special about me and that I was a common victim of the tall man. Oliver didn't care about all that and would reassure me that everyone was special in their own way and that I was not a victim for my heroic efforts.

" I'm assuming you don't have anything like this where you're from?" Matt asks, shifting his body in the grass. " What does your world look like?"

" Everything is dead." I spoke, my voice like static deep in my throat. " Our skies are shades of scarlet, the grass and trees are covered in ash from the dead bodies we burn and the water is polluted with oils and blood."

" Do you want to go back?"

" No, not yet, I'm enjoying the nice breeze." I said, leaning back into the grass.

" No, I meant back home in the underelm."


End file.
